The downfall of Hyrule
by girlwashyourface
Summary: Zelda and Link have a child and have to hand her over to Ganon for peace. But not everything is as it seems.R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1 It had all come down to this. Either she was given to her father's enemy as a peace sign, or the whole kingdom of Hyrule would die. The royal family did the first option. Even though they all knew what would happen to their daughter, they still gave her to Ganon. As they watched their baby daughter in Ganon's arms as they rode away, they knew that they had made a grave mistake. Little did they know, many, more would follow. This is the downfall of the royal Hyrulian family.


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams

**I really hope that this will get reviews on. Sorry this is all about love but will get more interesting later on. This is my first fanfic, hope you enjoy. :)**

Chapter Two: Dreams

_Zelda rode away. She passed all the forests, and the meadows, and the valleys not pausing once to appreciate their immense beauty. I must keep going, she thought furiously, battling fatigue as she struggled in her mental war between herself and Ganon._

_ You know you will never each there in time, princess. I have troops everywhere. You thought you could resist with just a simple spell, but life is not that simple, is it?_

_Suddenly Zelda gasped she writhed on the horse causing herself to fall off. The horse galloped away, afraid of the dark aura lingering nearby._

_Ganon smirked and stepped out of the shadows watching Zelda with an evil gleam in his eye, but Zelda was too busy screaming in labor to notice._

_"Need any help, princess? It looks as if you're in an awful lot of pain. Poor you. Well, almost every woman who gets pregnant experiences labor." Ganon let out an evil laugh at the same time Zelda heaved for the last time._

_"Come on, princess. Let's go now. Your beloved hero Link will be here soon, and I don't want to be here when that happens. Oh, you can't stand up? Well then. Let me help you up."_

_Ganon strecthed out a hand towards the helpless girl, lying on the summer forest floor. "No!" Zelda yelled suddenly. "I can do it by myself." Shakily, Zelda rose up, then promptly fell back down. She tried again, yielding the same result. Meanwhile, Ganon had reached the infant lying on the earth._

_Holding the baby, Ganon said, "I want to strike a deal with you. Inside myself, there is a part of me that wants this childish war to stop. You give me this child as a sign of peace and I promise never to attack the kingdom of Hyrule again, personally or with my monsters."_

_Zelda raised an eyebrow at this request. "And if I don't agree?"_

_"I'm sure your dear husband would not like it if he found your lifeless self here, along with your child missing, would he?"_

_The princess bit her lip, weighing her options. Finally, she questioned him," You promise not to let harm befall her?"_

_"I promise."_

_A sudden flash of light—_

Darkness. Then—

The ceiling.

I lay in bed, blinking in confusion. It was then that I glanced to my left, regarding the track of the sun across the sky. Barely dawn. I sighed, then turned over in my bed, attempting to go back to sleep. As I slipped into my subconscious state, I wondered what was to happen, for every time I had a vision, afterwards was an event always out of the ordinary.

**Next update will be soon (hopefully). I'm going on vacation for about 2 weeks, will not update then. Sorry, but I will try to compensate for that before I review. I want to know what you think. It doesn't matter what you post in the reviews. It should not contain swearing or innappropriate content. You can post about your problems or such, I will look at the reviews and for each update I do I will try to answer about two of these problems or to help in any way. If you have any ideas for stories voice them. I take requests. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Prince of Darkness

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating but this is now Stargazer's chapter! Ha ha! Whatever. Hope you guys enjoy. **

Chapter 3: The Prince of Darkness

I awoke to sunlight streaming through my window, which was rare, as the weather outside was chilly with such a dark magical aura surrounding the castle. Of course, it was only ever chilly because Ganon wanted it to be. Helps deter wandering salesman, I suppose.

"Hell-lo" came a voice at my door. I shifted my body to see Velodronum, Ganon's sixteen year old son, standing in the door frame. "What?" A smirk. "Oh nothing, Cassandra, just wanted to visit you."

"What do you WANT?"

"I said I'm just visiting."

"Just TELL ME!"

"I was just wondering if you still have the immature habit of sleeping in only your bra and undergarments."

I flushed, wondering whether I should yell at him or coolly tell him to shut up. But before I could do either he walked into my bedroom and sat down on my bed. I looked at him in confusion, then decided on yelling at him.

"I SAID get OUT!"

He finally relented, shrugging.

"Ok, sis. But breakfast's ready."

Promptly, he left the room. I rolled my eyes. Was I really that imposing, I thought, Or is it just my imagination? I rolled out of bed and went to the door and locked it, just to be sure that annoying stepsiblings couldn't enter my bedroom without knocking. Locked. Perfect.

I sighed as I went to the washroom to tidy myself up a bit before breakfast. Here's the thing. Velodronum—or Vel as he prefers— hates his father. HATES him. H-A-T-E-S him. Honestly, I don't know WHY he just HAS to be so difficult. I never knew my father—never, ever in my life, not even in pictures— and grew up with people saying he was a hero. A hero, so that he saved the Princess from a monster and captured her heart. Sounds like something that shouldn't be real. Yet it is. But not completely. You see, when my dad first rescued my mom, he fell in love with her. Now think about it in my mom's view. A stranger clad in green breaks into her room while a monster is destroying the palace to get to her. No, my mother didn't love him on sight. Instead, she screamed at him.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?"

"I'm Link, and I'm here to save you. In case you didn't know, there's a monster rampaging outside. And if you'd like to take your chances against him, be my guest."

Zelda glowered at him. "And did you try stopping him before rescuing 'The poor damsel in distress'?' Zelda asked him.

"No," Link admitted. "But I wanted to make sure everything was okay with you before going to fight."

Zelda eyed him. "But do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Know how to fight?"

Link looked sheepish. "Well, now that you mentioned it… no, not exactly.

Zelda glowered at him. "So your saying that you came to rescue me without any idea of how to fight? Ugh. I bet I could beat you give it your best."

Zelda then magically summoned a spear with the Land of Hyrule symbol on it. Link stared. Zelda glared at him and brandisedbrandished the weapon towards his face. "What? Even princesses have to defend themselves." She muttered under her breath, "Especially boys who think they can rescue me while I'm perfectly fine of helping myself."

Zelda readied her weapon."Okay. Simple battle. You have to yield. Ready? Three, two,one,GO!"

Suddenly Link was pinned to the floor with the Master Sword out of his reach and the breath knocked out of him. It all happened so quickly Link didn't know what was going on untill Zelda pressed her spear to his neck and said, "Yield." He grumbled, "Fine. I yield."

**Sorry for the cliffhanger, guys. I know that this chapter was not the best but, oh, well. ****Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ****Stargazer out. ;)**


End file.
